1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ironing boards, and more particularly to a compact ironing board construction which permits the venting of steam therethrough so that a wide range of materials can be used in fabricating the ironing board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At one time, it was common for ironing boards to be constructed of solid pieces of wood. These pieces of wood were desirable because they could easily be fabricated into the correct shape and were generally heavy enough to give the ironing boards the solidness and weight desired for stability. Unfortunately, wood has a significant disadvantage in that steam from an iron can cause deterioration of the wood in the form of rotting and warping.
More modern ironing boards have been constructed from formed sheet metal which is relatively expensive to manufacture and which must be perforated with a plurality of holes to permit the passage of steam therethrough to preclude deterioration of the metal. Unfortunately, aside from high manufacturing cost, such a construction lacks the desired weight and therefore stability to present a satisfactory surface for ironing.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing an ironing board that can be configured in a compact shape and which is constructed of inexpensive materials which are arranged to permit the passage of steam therethrough. Additionally, an ironing board constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has sufficient weight to provide a solid ironing surface which is inherently stable.